A troublesome ninja in a troublesome place
by Hyuga Naemi
Summary: What happens when the most unlikely group of shinobies, is sent out to do the most troublesome mission at the most bizzare location? Only the gods (and you guys) will know.
1. Daily Training

A troublesome ninja in a troublesome place by Naemi  
  
Summary: What happens when the most unlikely group of shinobies, is sent out to do the most troublesome mission at the most bizzare location? Only the gods (and you guys) will know.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would not waste my time writting this, because I would be occupied with making the original manga.   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Authors Note: English is not my base language, which means, that this will most likely be full of troublesome grammar and bothersome words. Also, this is my first fanfiction ever, so don't go hard on me :)  
  
Chapter 1: Daily training  
  
As usual, Naruto was bugging his rival and friend with typical jokes and questions. Sasuke simply ignored the hyperactive ninja, as he trained, but a part of him couldn't resist listening to the blond haired boy. Whenever team 7 was together, their time was spent on training. This was of course okay with Naruto and even better for Sasuke, but one of the three wasn't very thrilled about it. Actually, if she had her say in this, they would be walking around town using all their money on useful things such as clothing and other various stuff. But no, that was not gonna happen. Sakura had nothing to say in this according to Naruto, and every time she protested, Sasuke would back him up with a quick nod and a smirk. After that the two would leave towards the training grounds and ignore any further discussion. And as usual Sakura would follow, to make sure that they wouldn't get hurt. She actually had to help a rather beaten Sasuke home once, simply because Naruto had outsmarted him as usual. The young blond had trained hard, ever since he brought the famous Uchiha home together with a beaten Shikamaru and a rather starved Chouji. Naruto actually learned to use the full power of the nine tailed fox during his fight with Kimimaru, which he now used to his advantage, every time he trained. The power of the fox would allow him to use joinin level techniques, while having a never ending amount of stamina. Because of this the raven haired boy had decided to train even harder. His respect for Naruto had grown quite a bit lately, but he still looked upon him as his rival more than friend.  
  
The training grounds was pre-occupied when they arrived, but instead of leaving the trio decided to stay put and wait for their turn. Lee was obviously trying to defeat Neji in a tree climbing contest, that he was seemingly winning. During the hunt of the four sound nins, Lee was undergoing a change. The operation was a succes, and he was almost back at his former level. His training changed, and he was now fully occupied with learning chakra control. Neji's health wasn't much better though. He fainted after his fight with Kidoumaru, and was sooner found by the most unlikely person. His cousin saved his life and took care of him with her developing medical skills. A few broken ribs and a couple of bad bruises was left to heal, but in the end he could thank her for saving his life. Neji was a little mad though, since in his opinion, he should have protected her and not otherwise.   
  
Naruto whatched in awe as Neji sprinted towards the top of the huge tree, while trying to prevent Lee from getting in front of him. He attached his hands to the tree and thrusted his leg towards his left. Lee, however, was prepared for this and jumped to the branch above Neji while forming a seal with his hands "Bunshin no jutsu". Five versions of Lee was now visible above him. Two of them charged at him, while the remaining three rushed towards the top. With a quick flip Neji passed by the two clones, determined to find the real Lee before he would reach the top. Within a couple of seconds he reached the three, and tried to find the real version. Deciding to try out the one in the middle he jumped at it, but was rewarded with a puff of smoke. He threw two shurikens at the one to his left, but was once again rewarded with the smoke. Realising that the last one was the real Lee, he charged at it with all of his power, but was shocked to find this clone disappearing as well. Before he could react, he was pinned to the tree by at least thirteen shinning shurikens, and was greeted by a grinning Lee. Neji just smirked and admitted his defeat. Lee had defeated him fair and square.  
  
Sakura was quite amused at the victorious scream, the black haired genin released, but didn't get a chance to react, before she was face to face with a very wide smile "Did you see that Sakura-san!? I got him!" the hyperactive ninja left in a rush, yelling something about how proud his sensei would be, when he discovered that Lee actually won a match against his arch rival. Sasuke gave a short nod to Neji and faced Naruto with a questionable look. "We should get started, I want to beat you before dinner" at this comment he recieved a mocking glare from the fox boy "Yeah right, just remember that dreaming wont get you anywhere". They both got into they regular fighting stance and prepared to charge, when they were interrupted by a loud cough. Glaring towards the person that dared to prevent their training, they recieved quite a schock, when the fifth Hokage stood before them.   
  
"Mind if I join?" 


	2. Outmatched

A troublesome ninja in a troublesome place by Naemi  
  
Summary: What happens when the most unlikely group of shinobies, is sent out to do the most troublesome mission at the most bizzare location? Only the gods (and you guys) will know.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would not waste my time writting this, because I would be occupied with making the original manga.   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Authors Note: English is not my base language, which means, that this will most likely be full of troublesome grammar and bothersome words. Also, this is my first fanfiction ever, so don't go hard on me :)  
  
Chapter 2: Outmatched.  
  
Everything was moving in slowmotion for the two shinobies. Being challenged by a fellow genin was one thing, but being challenged by the village Hokage was way different. Sasuke stared in schock as she walked towards them, his fingers slowly sliding into his shuriken holster. "What's the matter? Afraid of a little competition?" the words echoed in Naruto's mind, before he burst out in a fit of laughter "Sure! Why dont you just give us a couple of A ranked missions with nothing but a wooden spoon? You already defeated me two times, do you never seek new challenges?" his mocking words were clearly having an effect on the stubborn woman, but before she had a chance to reply, she was interrupted by the silent Uchiha "Why do you want to fight someone like us? We have no chance in defeating someone your level, especially when there is only two of us" he was cut off by her quite chuckle and decided to stay silent, until she stopped. "So what? Are you scared? Let's just call it a friendly match". Not wanting to wait another second, Tsunade charged at the duo, giving them no chance of escaping. The two boys jumped in a desperate attempt to dodge the powerful punch, delivered by the Godaime.  
  
  
  
The two boys gave it everything they had. Charging at her with all their speed, they desperately tried to get a clear hit. Naruto jumped from tree to tree avoiding the kunais flying at him from all directions, while Sasuke tried to locate her position. He dodged a rain of shadow shurikens, while quickly forming a set of hand seals "Katon Karyuu Endan no jutsu!". A flame resembling a dragon launched towards the opposite site of the training grounds and burned down everything within it's explosion. He recieved no chance to react, as a fist connected with his face, and his body was forced to the ground. He barely dodged the kick aimed at him, but took the chance to counter-attack. He grabbed her leg and threw her in the air, while once again forming the recquired seals "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu", a huge ball of fire was sent flying towards Tsunade. Clearly unable to dodge, Sasuke looked quite pleased, when the Godaime was swallowed by the huge fire. That look soon changed, as a bunch of mud fell from the sky, "kuso!" once again taken by schock, Sasuke was caught by several clones. Not reacting quick enough, he recieved a blow to the stomach and another in the face, before the clones released him, and he recieved a kick in the head sending him flying into the nearest training dummy. As Naruto saw this, he simply concentrated the chakra of the fox and performed his usual seal. "Kage bunshin no jutsu". About thirty clones appeared around him, all preparing to throw their kunais at the clones of the seemingly invincible Hokage. She sighed and couldn't avoid thinking how the hell that kid survived this long by using that technique all the time. As the kunais flew towards her, she simply pushed them all away with a flick of her finger. The clones of the Godaime and those of Naruto charged at each other, while the original bodies both started to form the exact same seals "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!".  
  
Even from the opposite site of Konoha you could now see the battle. Two huge beings were standing there, looking at each other with a person on each on their heads. The huge frog known as Gamabunta made a grunt before yelling "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY FACE!? YOU ARE NOT MY MASTER, AND I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!". Naruto just looked him in the eyes before yelling back "SHUT UP! I NEED YOUR HELP WITH BEATING THIS OLD HAG, AND I EXPECT YOU TO HELP ME, SINCE I SIGNED THAT STUPID CONTRACT, THAT MADE ME YOUR MASTER! SO YOU BETTER DO AS I SAY" and once again came the reply "WHAT!? YOU THINK I'LL HELP YOU WITH SOMETHING LIKE THIS FOR FUN!? AND YOU ARE NOT MY MASTER, SINCE A REAL MASTER WOULDN'T SUMMON ME, TO DO THEIR DIRTY WORK! SO JUST SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT, OR I'LL KILL YOU!".  
  
The discussion could be heard by every single member of Konoha village, including another one of Gamabunta's so called masters. Jiraiya enjoyed the show from atop the Hokage statues. He found it quite amusing, how stubborn the fox kid was, though it bothered him, that Naruto dared to oppose the frog, when the mighty Jiraiya was afraid to even summon him.   
  
Finally they came to an agreement, when Naruto said that he refused to move, until he recieved the help he needed. Gamabunta already knew how bothersome it was to shake the kid off, so he surrendered and looked at Tsunade. "I'll make this quick, so that I can be free of the brat on my back, so don't exepct me to go soft on you" he charged at the giant slug in front of him, but was hit by a counter-attack that consisted of giant mud balls. Taking out the sword on his back, Gamabunta slashed through it and came face to face with a evil looking Tsunade "What!?". Four hands came out of the huge slug and pinned him to the ground, while Naruto desperately tried to stay on top of the huge frogs stomach. Katsuyu prepared to fire it's acid, when suddently the four arms was cut off. On a nearby tree stood Sasuke "Kaze no Yaiba. It's a deadly technique that allows the user to make sharp blades of wind. Very handy when you are unarmed". Regaining his fighting stance, Gamabunta sent a wawe of fire towards the fifth Hokage and her slug, which she prevented by sending out a huge burst of chakra. Naruto and Sasuke prepared to attack, when they both became still and unable to move. The clones of the Godaime trapped them both with the Kagemane technique and had them in a firm grip, while another clone put a kunai to their throat.   
  
Tsunade laughed and canceled her summoning while jumping to the ground. "I win. Come by my office later. I have a special announcement to both of you". 


End file.
